Radio Stations
Head Radio (Classic Rock) *Mr Soul - Buffalo Springfield * One Way Out - The Allman Brothers Band * Suffragette City - David Bowie * That Smell - Lynyrd Skynyrd * Gator Country - Molly Hatchet * Crazy On You - Heart * Kiss Him Goodbye - Steam * Easy Livin - Uriah Heep * Summer Breeze - Seals & Croft * Southern Cross - Crosby, Stills, & Nash * I've Seen All Good People - Yes * Hello Hello - Caravan Double Clef FM (Classical) *Mediation From Thais - Massanet *The Flower Duet - Leo Delibes *Violin Concerto in D Major (Third Movement) - Brahms *Ride of the Valkyries - Richard Wagner *Fur Elsie - Beethoven *Rigoletto: Act III: La donna è mobile - Verdi *Sonate für Flöte und Klavier - Paul Hindemith Megastereo (German Variety) *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Mensch - Herbert Gronemeyer *Bilder Im Kopf - Sido *Yasmine - Ich + Ich *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Buck Dich Hoch - Deichkind *Ein Bisschen Nymphoman - Alex C *Ich Will Dich - Kreis *Strumm - Sammy Deluxe *Autobahn (single version) - Kraftwerk *Haus Am See - Peter Fox *Terrorist - Guaia Guaia *Computer Karriere - Puhdys *Der Letze Sommer - Y-Titty Script can be found here Rise FM (Techno) *Bla Bla Bla - Gigi D'Agostino *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBwOTCMAkkg Strings Of Life (Radio Edit) - Soul Central] *Komodo - Mauro Picotto *Read Only Memory - Aril Brikha *Icon - Rhythim Is Rhymthim *Elements Of Trance'' (DJ Kim's Reloaded Mix)'' - ACM Lips 106 (Pop) *Lollipop - Aqua *Email - Pet Shop Boys *Come Take My Hand - 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor *Edge Of Heaven - 2 Unlimited *Get This Party Started - Pink *The Joint - O-Town *Europop - Eiffel 65 *Sunshine After The Rain - Berri WLCC Carcer Jam (Punk Rock) *Unknown Soldier - The Casualties * Adina - Rancid * Los Angeles - X * Pity - Bad Religion * Urban Struggle - The Vandals * Victory or Valhalla - Skullhead * Chinese Takeaway - The Addicts * Lexicon Devil - The Germs * I Love Livin' In The City - Fear * Loaded & Lonely - Midnight Evils * Ride The Wild - The Descendants Flashback FM (80's Variety) *This Is Not A Love Song - P.I.L. *Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears *Kissing The Pink - Big Man Restless *Love My Way - Psychedelic Furs *Electric Blue - Icehouse *Catch The Fox - Den Harrow *Physical - Olivia Newton John *Man On The Corner - Genesis *Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics *Enola Gay - OMD *Blue Monday - New Order *Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds *Live Is Life - Opus *Life's What You Make It - Talk Talk Raver Soundsystem (Happy Hardcore) *Innerspace - Cortex Thrill *Woops - DJ Bountyhunter *Powerfull Impact (Evil remix) - Evil Maniax *Terradome - Wedlock *Roots Of Culture - Predator Vs Wedlock *The Tower - Wedlock *Ganjaman - Wedlock *I'm The Fuck You Man - Wedlock *One Day... - Wedlock *Ruffneck (Sounds of the Drum & Bass) - Wedlock *Happy Vibes - The Scotchman *Boom Boom Boom - Paul Elstak *Life is Like Dance (Bodylotion remix) - Paul Elstak *We'll Delete the Weak (Demolition mix) - Renegade Static *Technophobia - Bass Reaction *This Mutha Fucka (Equazion Part 4) - Q Tex *Hardcore Disco Part II - Bass X *Nitrous Oxide - The Carpenter